Love Hasn't Got Limits
by shesamaniacforklaine
Summary: Klaine AU.  Kurt and Blaine meet at McKinley one day for an audition for a Talent Show. They become friends and then lovers. It takes them a few to realize. In this AU they are not out and they don't know they're gay. Rated M for later Chapters


Love Hasn't Got Limits

**A/N: Hi everyone! I guess my other story Kurt's Diary _SUCKED_. yay. so I wrote this story :D Please Review and let me know what you think ;)**

Chapter 1 "Met You Before the Auditions"

Blaine's pov: It was an usual day. Just a normal day like the others. It was March 15th 2010. I was new in that school. I read on a paper hung on the wall "Auditions For the talent show on Monday. Sign here please if you're an applicant." I wanted to try. So I went to sign the paper.

* * *

><p>"Hey who's the last one?" a voice said behind Kurt. "It's-" he said when he turned around. "Woah." He said when he saw an angel face. His whole world stopped. He didn't know he was looking at the person who would actually make him cry over love... but somehow he knew. "Woah? And who's heshe?" Kurt was staring and when the voice said that he snapped out "Huh? No .. umh I meant it's me, yeah me" he said embarrassed

"There are many people signing for that talent show" "yeah.. but I never win... someone else always wins" "The important is to have fun. By the way, I'm Blaine. You?" "Kurt" Blaine smiled "Oh I thought your name was Whoah." Kurt blushed "No sorry I was.. thinking."

* * *

><p>Blaine's pov: I didn't know that guy would have meant something for me more than everything I had. I didn't know March 15th would be the best day of my life. "Nice name. Like Kurt Cobain" I smiled like an idiot. Ugh he saw my smile. "Yeah. Kurt Cobain stole my name" he laughed. I realized he had dimples. Aw. "And you like David the other Blaine in history" He didn't notice my idiot smile. "Can I hear your voice?" He said. "What.. umh ok..." I took a deep breath and then I sang "if you have a minute... " "Whoah, you have a great voice. And this is mine... help me defying gravity " I was impressed. A young boy like him had a great voice. "Umh did you like it?" "yeah " "Umh and I'm 17, you?" "18" "umh are you new here? I never saw you here..." He asked me<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt's pov: I never saw him here before. I would have noticed. "yeah" he said "I only knew my girlfriend here" 'girlfriend' I was dead. He had a girlfriend. He was straight "Oh." " Santana L do you know her?"<p>

Santana Lopez, who everyone called Santana L or Lantana, was a mean girl. She was like ruling the school. I was the only one who hated her. "Santana is the meanest girl in school. I don't know how the hell she's your girlfriend" I was afraid he was angry or about to hit me. But he didn't. "Uh sorry I didn't mean..." He didn't answer at first. " Bah she didn't seem so... umh so when is the audition?" he asked me " Monday." I said. But I realized it was written on the paper. Maybe he didn't see it or he was just trying to break the ice. "BTW my surname is Hummel. Yours?" "Anderson...so what is this school like?"

"Umh nice. So why did you move?" "Bad school" I signed the paper then he looked at me and signed it. "See you at the audition, Kurt" and he left. Like that. Without even a "bye"

* * *

><p>On Monday everyone was at the audition. Kurt was ready, because he already sang in front of people, but he was worried about Blaine, who never sang in front of anyone but his family and him. Though he didn't know Blaine well he knew they would have been friends- or more, he was hoping. It was the first time he had a crush on a guy. He had little man crushes, yeah, but none of them was like realized he was bi.<p>

It was Kurt's turn. He sang all the song. When he finished he went to Blaine "Hey, don't worry. You'll be great. You will know the results later. I'm sure you're going to be amazing. And I know because your voice is awesome. "

I was surprised he remembered me back from Friday but I smiled. "Thank you" I was hoping he would be my first real friend – beside all the fake jerks. I went on stage and sang "OOOh what you do to me, oh... hey there Delilah what's it like in NYC, I'm 1000 miles away... " everyone clapped and I smiled nervous "Thank you, Blaine. Next one"

When the auditions finished the judges called them on stage and said the names "Rachel berry, Quinn fabray, brittany pearce, tina..." then they said the last 5 names " Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson,Mike Chang, kurt Hummel..." 'Please say Blaine. Please Blaine. Blaine' Kurt was hoping crossing his fingers "please" "Blaine Anderson!" Kurt hugged Blaine . "Oh sorry" he said pulling away "No problem. Thank you Kurt"

**Sorry it was short! I promise you chapter 2 will be longer, xoxo**


End file.
